Solangelo Valentine's Day
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Will is not at all good at expressing his feelings to Nico. So, of course the most stupid mistake is to follow a book.
1. Steps 1-2

**A/N** : Happy Valentine's Day! This story is inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song, Heartbeat Song.

14/02/2016

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

* * *

 **.: Solangelo Valentine's Day :.**

|By the Book|

* * *

 **"I'll do** anything for you," Will said softly. "If it means climbing mountains, or swimming across the river to hold you for even one minute, I will." His calm demeanor washed away, replaced with frustration. " _Arghh_! What am I _saying_? That sounds so cheesy. Like a pick-up line or something."

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Even though people didn't take the Holiday seriously anymore, the Healer recently had good advice thrown at him. Literally.

About a week ago, he helped heal the son of Aphrodite—Mitchell. Well, if you could call it 'heal'. Apparently, warts on the foot were such a horrible sight, so all Will could do for the anxious teenager: soak it in water.

As Mitchell thanked the son of Apollo two days later, (since the wart disappeared), he thrust a book at the flummoxed blond: _Asking Out for Dummies_.

And yeah, Will did read the book (plus the small biography of the author, since Will didn't understand why anyone will even write this book).

The first step was to interact with your crush. Befriend. Whatever.

So Will did just that...

* * *

 _February 9th_

( **Step 1** : Interact more with your crush. Preferably by doing activities that keep adrenaline pumping. That way, hormones rush through better. Try to sound upbeat and fun. Nobody likes a sourpuss.)

\|/\|/\|/

 **Will walked** in the Hades cabin, his bag filled with essential stuff. Taking a deep breath, he stepped/bounced in to see a dumbfounded Italian, who was sitting on the bed. "Nico! Hey, let's go outside and play!"

Nico stared at Will. "Uh . . . what?"

"Come on, Death Boy, you need exercise." Will tried to look upbeat, getting the ball out. "Ah. Never mind. Let's play inside here!"

Before Nico could object, Will passed the volleyball . . . Or tried to. It crashed onto Nico's nightstand, the lamp and alarm crashing to the floor.

"Sorry!" the son of Apollo sheepishly picked the clock and lamp up.

Nico rolled out of his bed, landing gracefully beside the blond. "Will -"

"No worries, maybe jog?" The son of Apollo started to go around the beds.

"Honestly, Will, I think—"

"Ah, you don't like to jog?"

"I know a really _great_ thing _I_ wanna do!" Nico made his voice the same as the older demigod's—upbeat and high.

"Yeah. What's that?" Will asked excitedly. "Racing, swimming, aerobics . . ."

"I want to SLEEP!" And with that retort, Nico climbed back under his covers.

* * *

 _February 10th_

( **Step 2** : Crushes like it when you compliment them. So, comment on their eyes or clothes! Remember, make their self-esteem go up. Everyone loves a friendly person!)

\|/\|/\|/

 **In the** Dining Pavilion, Will slid in the seat next to Nico, already getting started. "Your eyes are the darkest, most beautiful gem. Even worth more than any other jewel."

Nico burnt an offering for his dad, which was a chicken leg. "Thanks."

"Your skin is flawless, and as pale as snow."

The Italian scoffed. "Are you trying to describe Snow White?"

"Ah . . ." the Healer frowned. He hadn't thought of that. "Your voice rings out, musical and poetic."

This time Nico didn't say anything, but ate his chicken.

"Uh . . . when you eat, you make lovely noises," Will attempted.

This time the son of Hades choked, then kicked him in the shin.

Will stared at him in disbelief. "Did . . . did you just kicked me in the shin?"

"Only to stop you from saying something you will regret. Trust me; it's for your own good."

The blond was now doubting the book. But then again, this was the closest thing he had to win the Italian over. Maybe next time it will work . . .

Around the two demigods, some people noticed the odd sight—son of Hades and Apollo together chatting—and giggled. They shipped Solangelo so hard.


	2. Steps 3-4

_February 11th_

( **Step 3** : After you showered your crush with activities and compliments, ignore that person for a whole day. When you do, your crush will guarantee to like your company and be longing for it.)

\|/ **\|/** \|/

 **Will was** absolutely agitated by this rule. No contact with his favourite half-blood _ever_? How distressful. Taking a deep breath, he tried to lose his smile, but it stubbornly stayed on his face.

 _Come on, it's for Nico_ , he thought.

"Uh, Will, I can take over your shift," Austin offered. "You seem kind of out."

Will nodded at his sibling, but then realised that this job was the only way to hide from Nico. "That's okay—I can work here. Preferably all day."

Austin gave him a Look. The kind that meant, _You're crazy_. "Yeah, you seem _really_ sick. Don't take this the wrong way, dude, but go outside and take some air. Preferably _all day_."

Before Will could protest at how his own words were thrown back at him, he was shoved out. "Are you kidding? I'm the best healer!" he protested.

There was a small chuckle from behind him.

The blond turned around, noticing the devil himself was standing, looking adorable in his black ensemble.

"Hey, Will," Nico waved. "Do you . . . want to play sports? I feel up for a game of volleyball now."

His hopeful gaze both excited and saddened Will. If the book got him this far, though . . . Closing his eyes, he began to clap his hands and recite: "One times one equals one! Two times two equals four! Three times three equals nine . . ."

There was a baffled look on the younger demigod's face. "Uh, Will? What are you—?"

"Six times six equals thirty-six, seven time seven equals— _oh, gods, help me_!" Will yelped, and began to run away.

"It's forty-nine," Nico called, wondering why the Healer was acting strange.

* * *

 _February 12th_

( **Step 4** : Finally, after all the other steps, you must make your crush jealous. Flirt with everyone, so that your crush will envy everyone else and become even more protective of you.)

\|/ **\|/** \|/

 **When Will** went in the Dining Pavilion, he reviewed his victims—uh, people he could flirt with. The scenario was good enough. Nico was sitting alone at the Hades table, with boys surrounding everywhere. As long as the Healer was in plain sight, this task could go fast and without any complications.

"Hey, Malcolm, how are you doing?"

The son of Athena glanced up from his book. "Oh, hello, Will. Is there any trouble in the infirmary?"

"No, everything's cool." Will shrugged, knowing it was pointless to flirt with a braniac. They were too smart and oblivious to affections unless spoken to. "Oh, hi, Jake!"

The demigod, who was still in a wheelchair, attempted a weak smile from his seat.

"How are you doing?"

"Great. I think after a few more months, I can go to crutches," Jake told the blond happily.

"Yeah, that's AWESOME!" Will shouted, and succeeded when he saw Nico raise his head and frown in his direction. "Uh, Jake, do you love Valentine's Day?"

Jake looked confused. "Isn't that a holiday where you give out cards and chocolate?"

Will giggled—a sound that came out too high and weird for him. "It's all about LOVE!" He sat down on the bench beside Jake. "Do you want to spend it with me?"

Hurt flickered in Nico's eyes.

 _Gods, am I making him upset_? Will knew he should stop. He quickly slid off the bench. "Uh, April Fools! Just joking."

"April Fool's is in _April_ ," Jake muttered, looking annoyed that this was a waste of time. His focus was work, work, work, and then eat or sleep.

When Will left the Dining Pavilion, he didn't notice the son of Hephaestus 'mysteriously' falling out of his wheelchair . . .

"Ouch!" Jake yelped.

Sadly enough, it took forty-four minutes until Nyssa noticed her sibling on the floor.


	3. Steps 5-6

**A/N** : I am terribly sorry I made Will so stupid—but this will only work for this fanfic. But do not worry! In this last chapter, you won't cringe, hopefully.

Today is a very weird day for me. So this is why I updated. (26/2/2016)

 **Disclaimer:** The song _Heartbeat Song_ is by Kelly Clarkson. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 _February 13th_

( **Step 5** : Right before any romantic gestures, you must pay attention to your crush and stare at them closely, all the time. People like it when you notice them. Do it so that you can gaze into each other's eyes romantically.)

\|/ **\|/** \|/

 _ **Gods** , tomorrow is Valentine's Day!_ Will thought, his stomach filled with butterflies. _Okay, so this step shouldn't be too hard._

He spotted Nico talking to Piper, both standing in front of the Athena cabin. "Hey, guys!" he greeted.

Piper narrowed her eyes. "Hi, Will. Anything you want to say to Nico?"

"You guys were talking about me?" Will asked. Instead of being outraged like some people, he was slightly amused to be gossiped about. Gods, his life was not very exciting. He saw Nico wear a guilty expression.

"Will, you don't exactly seem yourself," Nico began. "Are . . . are you okay?"

"Yes, I am! Sorry I haven't been myself, lately, there were numerous things going on. But do you want to eat outside with me? It's a beautiful day." Will looked over to Piper. "You can join, too, if you want."

Piper shook her head, her cheeks flamed, as if embarrassed about something. "No, that's fine. You and Nico can enjoy eating _alone_. You know, just the two of you."

Nico turned red. "Gods, Piper, do you have to be so obvious?"

Piper just winked and walked away, maybe to visit Jason and spill about the Solangelo moment she just witnessed.

Clueless to the both of them, Will took out his lunch basket. "I made sandwiches for the both of us. For dessert, we have watermelon. Oh, and our drink is lemonade."

"That's nice of you," Nico commented, as they both walked to a grassy area. There were trees above them for shade.

"Yes, well, it's just for us." Will set the basket down, and opened the blanket. "Now, how about we just sit..."

As the two demigods got comfortable, Will caught Nico's eyes and stared.

A little self-conscious, the Italian looked away. "So, um, lunch?"

Without looking away, Will grabbed the basket and held it out.

Accepting a PB&J sandwich, Nico began chewing but stopped. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No." Will tried to look more in 'the moment'.

Nico placed down his sandwich. "So, uh, want to see clouds?"

"Sure." Will still didn't look away.

And personally, this creeped Nico out. A lot.

* * *

 _February 14th_

( **Step 6** : The final step is to declare your love to everyone! Make a speech—your crush will enjoy it.)

\|/ **\|/** \|/

 **By this time,** Will knew exactly what to do. He threw the book in the trash, wrote an apology letter to Malcolm, Jake, and the rest of the demigods he involved in his plan. Even to Piper and Austin, for 'his distrusting and childish behaviour'.

Don't ask why; he was polite that way. His apology to Nico was going to be the hardest. After moments of Writer's Block and frustration, he settled on what he did best: sing.

In fact, there were many compliments about the Healer's voice. He poured his emotions in singing, and if the song was fun and jumpy, everyone else will feel good. If it was sad, people will have tears in their eyes. It was that powerful.

When Will walked in the Hades cabin, he noticed Nico staring forlornly outside. "Are you okay?" he asked.

The Italian faced Will. "Oh . . . I guess so. It's just—I thought this day might be more better than I was hoping."

"Why is that?"

"I was waiting for someone." Nico gave a pointed gaze. "I'm tired of hiding or running away from my feelings. So I'm just going to say it. I like you, Will."

Will's heart skipped a beat, happiness glowing throughout his entire body. "I like you, too."

 _"Really_?" Nico looked surprised. "Oh, um, okay. Cool." He awkwardly approached Will, so the distance between them was close.

Will bit his lip, wondering when he should explode into song. Now was the time, right? Grinning broadly at the younger demigod, he gently sang.

This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long  
Oh up, up all night long

Nico blinked, clearly not expecting a song. However, he looked more in awe - at least in the Healer's opinion.

The song was supposed to be upbeat, but Will did a slower and gentle version.

You, where the hell did you come from?  
You're a different, different kind of fun  
And I'm so used to feeling numb  
Now, I've got pins and needles on my tongue  
Anticipating what's to come  
Like a finger on a loaded gun

This time the son of Hades just cocked his head with a pointed gaze, as if saying, _I think you've got the both of us mixed-up._

I can feel it rising  
Temperature inside me  
Haven't felt it for a lifetime

This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long  
Oh up, up all night long  
This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
Turned it on  
But I know you can take it up, up, up, up all night long  
Oh up, up all night long (all night long)

I, I wasn't even gonna go out  
But I never would have had a doubt  
If I'd have known where I'd be now

Your hands on my hips  
And my kiss on your lips  
Oh, I could do this for a lifetime

Both of the half-bloods blushed at this part, the image of them kissing each other burned in their minds.

As Will finished the song, there was stunned silence. That was just . . . random. In fact, maybe he got his timing wrong.

 _Gods, is he okay? He's all red and looks like he might faint_ . . . Will inspected the brunette anxiously.

Nico finally recovered, and smiled shyly. "That was amazing."

"I wanted to apologize to you, Nico. I've been . . . " Will couldn't explain. Words didn't come easily to him—singing poured out his emotions. And he honestly thought that this song was his best shot.

Somehow, the Italian understood. "I know. You've been too stupid and had to follow a book."

"W-What? How do you—?" Will blanched.

"I'm not living in a grave, Solace. When you were acting weird, I asked around."

"Aw, you care about me?"

"Of course." Nico shyly added, " _Ti amo_ , Will."

Will didn't understand Italian, but he figured out the words. As an answer, he gave a gentle kiss to Nico.

Valentine's Day . . . When Nico and Will finally got together.

With no surprise, campers somehow figured out the news and it spread like wildfire.

 _"Have you heard—?"_

 _"Nico and Will—"_

 _"— From the Apollo and Hades cabin—"_

 _"— Are dating!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah, Will just gave a wedding ring to Nico. They're getting married!"_

Ah, yes, that last part was not true. But then again, you can never argue with the Aphrodite campers. After all, they ship Solangelo the hardest.


	4. Epilogue

**A/N** : This story is technically completed, but I did have a review on the following question: Who created the book? by **solangelo-nicoXwill**. Great question. I wasn't actually planning on telling—but, well, here's the chapter.

I had a lot of fun with this one, as you can read. (By the way, the link or whatever cannot look *professional*, so that's why it has spaces. And it's not an actual link, so don't type it in the search bar).

I thought I'd update it today, to show that this story is one month! (Probably not a good thing to say, showing that I was procrastinating a lot, but...)

February 14th, 2016 - March 14, 2016

Oh, and a warning to some readers who have seen my previous works: stories that are incomplete will have slower updates.

The reason is, I was going through my completed stories and decided it didn't seem decent enough, so I'm planning on doing full-edit mode: adding/taking away scenes, longer paragraphs, punctuation, etc. I don't know how long this will take, but I hope you stick along with me.

And with that, I hope you enjoy the final chapter of _Solangelo Valentine's Day_.

 **Disclaimer** : (For the Back Cover): This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

However, with the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

* * *

 **(Back Cover)**

 _Over 20,000 million copies sold!_

Mortimer H. Carey is a man who will like his whereabouts to be private. He currently has a child, and is living in sorrow since his wife's death. This is his first novel.

 _To contact him, visit www . mortimer - carey. ca_

Rave Reviews:

OMG! This actually worked on my crush! Thanks so much, Mr. Carey! ~ Kenya Goe, from _New Jersey_

Ridiculously funny - I had a great laugh over this book. A new addition to comedian writers, meet Mortimer H. Carey! ~ Anita Bathe, author of _How to Steal Toilet Paper_

Strangest advice I ever got. However, when I chose this book to give a report on it, I got an A plus! My teacher and classmates were successfully amused. I look forward to reading another one of your books—I need high grades. ~ Seymour Hopps, from _Paris_

I saw this book on my mum's desk, and I was like, "Well, it's better than all the psychological and health books" (my mum is a psychiatrist). When I read it, I was immediately encouraged to ask out my crush. I realized that this book is warning you about clichés and mistakes people make about love, so thanks for teaching me. ~ Ima Page, from _England_

This didn't work on the girl I wanted, but I'll try it on another. Hope you make a second book—maybe Kissing for Dummies? ~ Harry Head, from _Hong Kong_

Simply amazing - a masterpiece. This book successfully helped me and my friend. ~ Adelle Lee, from _Calgary_

wkewl, man. This girl told me she'll ask me out about Never. Do u have directions 2 that place? Im bad at math ~ Anonymous, from _Nowhere-ville_

* * *

 **Hades gave** a sad sigh. Somehow, the affect his book had on people was way different than he thought people will take it. Humans will try and understand artwork—yet they don't realize how love is so _powerful_ —not just a silly infatuation. He had hoped so hard that Nico didn't fall for the ridiculous blond.

Apollo was foolish, and a blabbering idiot who depending on his charm and looks. And Hades believed Will inherited those traits.

 _Like father, like son_ , he thought, but registered his mistake.

 _Is Nico like_ me? He wondered.

Over the eons he had seen that love was not worth things - you weren't in control at all. Maria di Angelo was the woman Hades truly cared for, yet her death left him bitter and in despair.

 _I am bitter._

 _Hold grudges._

 _Afraid of being ridiculed, humiliated, and rejected._

These things pained Hades to admit, yet it was true.

 _Hopefully Nico di Angelo learnt that life wasn't always full of bad things. And so . . . if Will Solace makes my son happy, then I congratulate them._

So Hades made another book, this time called, _Tolerating Foolish People for Dummies_.

And so far, it was a best-seller hit—on top of the charts—even Aphrodite bought a copy (but she'll never admit it). After all, dating the War god had its ups and downs.

* * *

 **A/N** : Kudos to all of those who reviewed/followed/favourite.

You guys are awesome.

If you want to check out a Solangelo story, HashtagMC and I did collaborated one. It's titled _Say You Like Me_ (post BoO; three days in the infirmary)—the link is on my profile, or you can search it. Visit HashtagMC's works, too, if you haven't already, because they are amazing.


End file.
